New Beginnings
by CharmedSkye92
Summary: Moana tries to introduce her parents to her boyfriend Ventus, however things go askew. Ven suggests that she gets a new family.


**Inspired by a tumblr prompt:**

 **"You should get a new family."**

 **"Yeah, well, that's impossible."**

 **"Not really. You could always start one with me. "**

 **In which Ven is the least romantic ever.**

* * *

Moana felt like crying. She had just tried to introduce her boyfriend Ven to her parents. To say it was anything short of a disaster was a generous understatement. Worst yet, they hadn't done anything to be treated the way they were. Ven was utterly dismissed. Her heart was all but shattered by the people who were supposed to love and support her decisions. Instead, they scowled and said they 'expected better' of her. She was supposed to follow in her father's footsteps, go into law school, and become mayor. There was no time for love.

Ven had been sweet. He had brought flowers and had been polite even when answering the onslaught of questions her parents threw at him with overwhelming charm. However, her family did not respond with kindness and grace. Her mother sniffed dismissively over the flowers. Gramma Tala was sent cackling every time he said sir or ma'am. Her father didn't seem satisfied with any of his answers Ven gave about his 'intentions'. He threatened Ven not to get her pregnant. He said 'better things were expected of her' as if dismissing her feelings for Ven as a fleeing fantasy.

Ven was a good man. Troubled, but who wasn't? He had gone through a lot and despite it all he had been there for her when she had voiced her doubts. She hadn't wanted to be like her father. She wanted to go out, see the world, and decide for herself what she wanted to do for the rest of her life. She didn't want it to be decided for her. But most of all, she wanted to sail to her destinations. She loved the water so much, but her father didn't seem to understand her passions.

Just when she thought she would openly weep, Ven made an excuse for both of them to leave. Something about their mutual friend needing him to pick her up somewhere because her car had broken down. He politely excused them and helped Moana bundle up. He was all charm and apologies as they thanked her parents for the meal. She couldn't get into his car fast enough. It was like running away but she couldn't bear another second inside of that house.

"Ven, hurry, Aqua needs us."

"Moana, relax. Aqua's fine," he reassured her.

He started his truck and pulled out of the driveway. He kept his eyes on the road as he drove away, his expression grim, so he missed the startled look of shock as she gaped at him. Ven had just tricked her and her family into letting them out of the nightmare dinner. She hadn't suspected a thing, his acting was that on point. She was torn between shock and utter relief. She had always thought of Ven as too sweet to blatantly lie to people. And yet he pulled it off without anyone batting an eye.

"You… lied?"

"You looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there," he said gently.

Oh and she had. She had desperately wanted to flee the moment talks went south. The moment the first snide comment made her food taste like ash. Nothing she said could have salvaged the situation. This was one more sign that Ven knew her better than her family did. He noticed her discomfort. He gave her an out. Doing so likely saved her from a panic attack. Her father would disapprove.

Ven was the one to tell her that it was okay to be upset. A bit ironic when most men were raised to believe that crying was a sign of weakness. He had been there for her whenever she needed him without a second of hesitation. And she loved him for it even with his own broken heart. They helped each other become better people. They inspired one another to become better than they were without judgement.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"What for? They're the ones who upset you."

"You can say what you mean… They're insufferable."

Ven stopped at a red light, turned and smiled at her. The look he gave her sent her heart a flutter. She probably looked like a mess. She was red eyed, puffy, pale, with smudged make up and messy hair, but he looked at her at her like she was the most gorgeous person in the room. Like she was the only one that mattered. That alone could have sent her into another crying fit, but this time, she would be happy.

"You should get a new family."

"Yeah, well, that's impossible."

He turned back to the road when the light turned green. You could pick your friends, but you couldn't pick your family. You were stuck with them. Gramma Tala was the only one in her family who cared and the only one that Moana cared for in return. Aside from the family pig Pua and their pet rooster Heihei. She had surrounded herself with people who did care for her. Wonderful friends who might has well as been family. And she had Ven.

"Not really," he said. "You could always start one with me."

"What?"

"I was going to pull your dad aside after dinner and ask him for his blessing," Ven said softly.

It took a moment for the realization of what he was talking about to dawn on her. His blessing? Moana's heart nearly stopped. Ven wanted to marry her! She stared at him in disbelief. Sure, a few of their friends had been getting engaged recently. His friend Terra found a nice girl and his friend Aqua was getting serious with her boyfriend. But the two of them had never discussed 'more' to the two of them.

"But I realized that even if I asked, his answer would have been no. You're the only person whose opinion matters..."

Moana had to be gaping like a fish. She was staring, shocked and silent. How could she not? Ven had thrown this out of left field. He gave a breathless laugh when she said nothing. They had been dating for a year and a half. It was only natural for the next step to be marriage. She had been happy with the status quo but now that Ven had thrown out marriage... She didn't find herself opposed to the idea.

"I know I'm doing this all wrong. I'm supposed to do something romantic and get down on one knee..." he rambled. "That sort of thing."

"Ven..."

"I understand if you don't-"

"Ven!" she cried.

He didn't look at her. He couldn't. He was driving. But doing this while driving was stupid. She couldn't talk to him this way. He couldn't take his eyes off the road otherwise they could crash. She hated that he was doing this where she couldn't give a proper reaction or even look at him. Apparently not being able to look at her made him a stumbling mess of nerves and rambling. She needed to see him too.

"Ven, pull over... Please?" Her voice had gone soft.

It took a moment to do it, but he stopped in the parking lot of a grocery store. The moment the car was in park, she threw off her seatbelt and pulled him in for a good, long kiss - the likes that were usually initiated by him. She smiled when they breathlessly broke for air. The smile on her face was probably the biggest he had ever seen on her and he couldn't help but smile in response.

"Yes," she breathed. "I'll marry you."


End file.
